


Out of the Blue

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Kurt Wagner Protection Squad [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Collars, Drunken Confessions, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exhibitionism, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Just going to start with it, Kinda, Kurt isn't as innocent as we thought, Leather Trousers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexually Degrading Speech Used In a Positive Way, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Temperature Play, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Trans!Scott, Vibrators, degradation kink, everything is poly and nothing hurts, its not all sex i swear, kind of, no abuse of it tho, these tags make it sound much more sexual than it is i swear, warren and scott get TANKED, warren is still an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having three boyfriends isn't easy, Kurt has found.</p><p>AKA Slice of life fic collection following True Blue. Not in chronological order by any means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkletastic-whoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparkletastic-whoo).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. That's it. I wish there were more.

The water coming from the shower head was warm. It was a welcome sensation, the cold of Westchester winter buried deep into their bones.

The shower was large, made to accommodate four men, one whom possessing large wings. Thankfully, they were able to find one big enough to fit them all comfortably.

Clear water ran past hardened pink nipples, trailing down the ridges of Warren's abs. The water pooled ever so slightly in the miniscule space between Warren's stomach and Peter's hands.

The speedster's silver hair was plastered to his forehead, and suds still resting against parts of his skin. Soap coated his hands, and he was gently massaging Warren's stomach under the thinly veiled excuse of cleaning him.

Scott had Kurt pinned against the wall, water droplets clinging to blue skin and running through the ridge between two small, supple breasts.

He was kissing the younger mutant slowly, his tongue gracing the other's in deep, languid strokes. One hand was planted next to the taller boy's head, and the other was grabbing his hip bone in a tight grip.

Kurt's hands were clutching Scott's curvy hips. Soft noises rose from his throat, and he kissed back like his life depended on it.

Peter was placing shallow, open mouth kisses on the back of Warren's neck, making a trail down to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

His kisses turned into a gentle, bruising sucking motion as he reached one of Angel's sensitive spots.

A soft, low groan left the younger man's lips before he could stop it. His hands, which were planted against the wall in front of him for support, curled into almost closed fists, his nails scratching against the tile.

Peter continued to form a hickey on Warren's shoulder as his hands started to wander from his stomach. One hand found it's way down to his thigh, and the other was rested right on the swell of Warren's ass.

The sound of Scott's knees hitting the floor mingled with Kurt's moans as the shortest mutant set out to please the German. The noise sent a jolt through Warren's spine, adding to the heat pooling in his belly.

Peter was now kneading Warren's left ass cheek with one hand as the other trailed from Warren's thick thigh down towards his crotch.

"Scheiße." Warren swore softly, letting his head drop back. It landed on Peter's shoulder, and the oldest carefully captured Warren's lips in a rough kiss.

Warren tucked Peter's lower lip between his teeth and began to suck on it, trying not to grind back onto his boyfriend as his hand skirted closer and closer to Warren's half hard cock.

Warren gasped silently and accidentally bit Peter's lip. Hard. The older mutant moaned at the sensation and tightened his grip ever so slightly around Warren's erection.

He began to stroke, starting at the base and working his way towards the head. He twisted his wrist as he went, applying pressure to Warren's now leaking cock. Peter pushed his hips forward, rubbing his hard on against Warren's ass crack.

Warren's gentle sighs of pleasure mixed with Peter's low moans, Kurt's soft mewling and Scott's barely-there keening to make a sound that was purely sex.

Peter gripped Warren's side with the hand not occupied with the younger's dick. He turned the other so that his back was facing the wall, so that he was facing his boyfriend.

Peter smirked gently and leaned in to give Warren a deep, bruising kiss. He pushed their bodies nearly flush together, leaving only enough space for his hand to move between them.

He loosened his grip on Warren's cock, and the sound of disappointment the winged man made was music to his ears. Peter pushed slightly closer, allowing his dick to slide up against Warren's.

The friction lit sparks along Warren's spine. He swallowed the moan Peter emitted, savoring the taste of their combined pleasure.

Peter tightened his grip again, clutching both his and Warren's prick in his grasp. He began to stroke again, his fingers digging into the skin in just the right way.

Warren raked his teeth against Peter's tongue, his nails scraping angry red lines down Peter's back.

Peter's free hand reached behind Warren and trailed delicate lines down his back, starting at the space between his wings and ending just above his ass.

He ran his hand lower and grasped Warren's left ass cheek. His nails bit into the delicate skin of Warren's ass, his fingers applying pressure as he began gently kneading the flesh in his hand.

His hand wandered a little bit and a finger dipped gently between Warren's cheeks. The finger probed around gently until it found Warren's hole.

Warren gasped into their kiss, his grip on Peter's hips tightening. His nails bit deep crescents into Peter's alabaster skin, almost enough to break skin.

Peter's stroking continued, and his pace picked up slightly. He rubbed his finger around Warren's hole, massaging the twitching muscle gently.

Warren was moaning unabashedly know, sucking on Peter's tongue in a futile attempt to silence himself.

The sound of Kurt cumming followed by Scott choking slightly washed over him in a wave of pleasure. The muscles in his stomach tightened slightly.

"Peter. Fuck, Peter, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Oh, shit!" Warren cursed, his hips stuttering into Peter's grip and against his dick. The friction increased as Peter tightened his grasp, twisting his hand slightly as he went.

He stilled his hand at the bottom of Warren's head. Long, nimble fingers began to play with the head of Warren's cock, pressing into his slit and against the sensitive glands under the head.

Peter's other hand had slipped lower and was starting to massage Warren's perineum.

The younger mutant could feel the pressure of Peter's fingers pushing up against his prostate. That, coupled with the hand working his dick, pushed him over the edge.

Peter worked him through his orgasm. Thick white ropes of cum landed over Peter's hand and stomach.

Peter thrust a few more times against Warren's sensitive cock before he came as well, his seed painting Warren's stomach.

Warren pulled Peter in for a lazy kiss, his hands clasped softly behind Peter's neck.

Upon pulling away, the sounds of Scott's moans filled the air as the younger mutant fucked himself down onto Kurt's large finger. The intonation of his mewling indicated that he was close to finishing himself.

Warren looked at the group.

Cum and sweat clung to him and Peter. Sweat glistened on Kurt's skin, and Scott coated the youngest mutant's hand as he came. Scott had Kurt's cum on his chin, and his body practically glowed with sweat.

"We should probably actually shower now." He laughed. The others looked at him and then at each other before grumbling in agreement.

"C'mon, man. You know we won't last five minutes without jumping each other's bones again." Scott scoffed, using a wet washcloth to clean his face.

Warren laughed, though he didn't deny it.


	2. Leather Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren is more than aware that Kurt likes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ALL OF THIS WILL BE SMUT I SWEAR
> 
> Also Kurt is cursing and dirty talking because Warren is. Here. For. That.

Leather pants.

That was half of Warren's wardrobe. (The other half was leather jackets)

They hugged his form perfectly, resting right below his hip bones.

The muscles in his back rippled gently as he rolled his shoulders. He grabbed his right elbow above his head and pulled it to the left, stretching out the muscles in his arms.

He repeated the motion on his other arm, feeling the burn of his muscles as they stretched.

Stray water droplets clung to his chest and his feathers, trailing careful rivilets down the metal of his wings. His hair was slicked back, blonde hair pressed to his scalp by the water desperately hugging the strands.

He stood in front of his wardrobe, staring at the array of shirts in front of him. Most of them belonged to the others- everyone joked that he owned about two shirts, and they weren't far off.

He rolled his neck, trying desperately to free the knot left there by training. Well, he did it because of that, and also because of Kurt 'discretely' watching him.

Discretely was actually a bit of a stretch- Kurt was trying to hide the way his eyes lingered over Warren's form and the way his body jumped whenever Warren flexed his muscles. He was failing.

He grabbed a torn and burnt black tank top and placed it over his shoulder. He slowly bent down under the guise of looking at his collection of boots.

In reality, he just wanted to see Kurt's reaction to his ass sitting there, pushed up in the open.

He locked eyes (as best he could) with his boyfriend, staring at him through the space in between his thick thighs. Kurt was bright purple, his blush reaching down his neck. The younger mutant's grip on his knee had tightened, fingers straining against the denim trapping his skin.

Warren could feel his own hard on beginning to form. His cock was starting to press gently against the zipper of his pants. The leather felt so good against his flushed skin- forgoing boxers was a must with pants this tight.

He straightened out again as he stood, his wings fanning out as he tried to shake the water from his feathers. It didn't work.

He grabbed a pair of steel toe boots and placed them on his dresser before trying to find the hem if his tank top.

"Where did you say you were going?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat to try and cover the gentle quiver of his words. He payed a little too much attention to his book as he spoke.

"A Nervous Gender concert. I asked if you wanted to come, but it isn't your type of music." Warren said, bracing his waist against the edge of his dresser after wrestling his shirt off.

He leaned close to the mirror and began to carefully line the bottom waterline of his eye with a black kohl pencil.

He caught Kurt's reflection as he focused on his makeup. He saw the flush spread even further, disappearing into the collar of his shirt.

It was only when Kurt made a small noise in the back of his throat that Warren realized what he was doing.

His hips had been canting forwards involuntarily, trying to seek out some sort of friction. Apparently they found what they wanted when they brushed against the back of the chair, pushing his erection into the stiff wood.

He didn't bother to stop moving his hips as he reached for the leather collar sitting on his dresser.

It wasn't anything fancy- an inch thick strip of black leather with a simple buckle clasp. It was lined with a red fur. Studs and several small D rings clung to the leather. An inch and a half O ring hung from the front of the choker, resting right at the dip of Warren's neck.

Kurt had gotten it for him for Christmas and, well, Warren rarely left without it. He played it off as a joke or as part of the punk style he had adopted, but in reality, it was something else entirely. It was a sign of ownership, and the fact that it marked him as Kurt's, and Scott's, and Peter's filled his stomach with a warm heat that curled just above his groin.

He watched Kurt squeeze his eyes shut and take a deep breath. The youngest mutant loved the collar the most out of the other three, and it did wonders on the 18 year old's body.

Warren bent down to put his boots on. He was halfway through tying his left shoe when a pair of rough, calloused hands gripped his waist.

He straightened up and saw Kurt standing behind him, their bodies pressed together from their shoulders to their thighs.

Kurt's hard on pressed against Warren's ass, sending a delicious shiver down the 22 year old's spine.

"Hey there babe."

Warren's words started out as an almost condescending purr but quickly turned into a sharp groan as Kurt nipped at the delicate flesh of his earlobe.

"You are such a fucking tease." Kurt growled, his breath hot against Warren's flushed skin.

"God, you look like such a whore like this, pressing back against me, straining against those God damn leather pants."

The words Kurt beat into Warren's soul started as a heat in his chest and slowly worked their way down into a gripping arousal in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck." Warren cursed, titling his head back in search of Kurt's lips. "You know what those words do to me, don't you?" He gasped, grinding his ass back against Kurt's swollen dick.

"You know I love watching you. You know I love it so you make everything into a little show, don't you? Everything is a performance with you, huh?" Kurt rasped, his blunt nails digging into Warren's thin skin.

Warren nodded absently, finally capturing Kurt's lips in a rough, biting kiss. He forced his way into the younger man's mouth, sucking on his tongue like his life depended on it.

"You wanna give me a show? Wanna perform for me?" Kurt asked, working his lips into the delicate skin on Warren's jaw.

The older mutant nodded, swallowing down the whimpers bubbling in the base of his throat.

"On the bed. On your knees. Now." Kurt ordered, stepping away from his boyfriend.

Warren groaned at the loss of body heat but obeyed Kurt's commands. He knew it would be worth it.

Kurt slowly moved over to the Angel, his moves careful and planned. He grabbed the other man's pale wrist, guiding his hand to where he wanted it.

Warren gasped sharply when his fingers brushed over the beginning of his happy trail, which barely peeked out of the top of his pants.

"Jack yourself off. Finger yourself. Fuck, I don't know, just pleasure yourself and give me the show I know we both want." Kurt's voice was breathy, his eyes beginning to glaze over with lust.

"Yes, Sir." Warren said, knowing the effect the name would have over Kurt. The satisfaction of seeing the thick shiver roll down Kurt's spine was enough to drag a small moan from Warren's flushed pink lips.

His hand slid down underneath the waistline if his pants. They were practically painted onto his thick thighs, so it was a bit of an ordeal.

Somehow, Warren managed to get his hand inside his pants without popping a button or a seam. A low, heavy moan crashed into the air as his thumb rolled carefully over the pierced head of his cock.

Keeping his hand in his pants, Warren ripped his shirt off of his torso slowly, exposing the tan flesh of his chest inch by torturous inch.

Kurt's tail was flicking wildly, trying to find purchase on something. He was sprawled in the armchair, legs spread wide. His dick had been pulled out of his pants and was laying flat against his stomach, purple and swollen.

Warren swallowed a moan, using his free hand unbutton his pants slowly as his other one jacked himself slowly.

The cock ring Scott had placed at the base of Warren's dick was blocking his release, and no matter how rough he jerked his straining dick, release was just out of reach.

"Kurt... Fuck, Kurt, top drawer of the nightstand. There's a- shit- a thing in there. Grab it and some lube please." Warren's panted request turned into a growled demand towards the end as his free hand dragged his sharp nails in slow circles around his gut.

Kurt did what he was asked. He returned a second later holding a condom, a bottle of lube, and a small vibrator. The end of the toy was curved in a way that made Warren shudder in pleasure just thinking about it.

He peeled his pants down to his calves, which was much harder than it sounds. He carefully poured a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers.

Laying back and propping himself up on the pile of pillows decorating the bed, he used one hand to spread his cheeks.

He used the index finger on his other hand to rub gentle circles around his twitching hole. He massaged the muscle for a moment before carefully sinking a finger into himself.

A thick, hot shiver ran down his spine as he subconsciously bucked down into his finger. A broken moan tumbled past his lips, getting caught somewhere in his throat along the way.

Warren soon added his middle finger. He proved around with both fingers, trying to find the spot inside of himself that would make him scream.

He gently scissored his fingers as he searched inside of himself, stretching out his hole as he did so.

Another finger was added and this one brushed deliciously against the bundle of nerve he had been seeking.

A moan raced through his body, a shudder wracking through his spine. The muscles in his stomach rippled as he convulsed, his back arching off of the mound of pillows behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Warren noticed that Kurt's tail was starting to curl around the younger mutant's cock, occasionally stroking his staff carefully. His eyes were lidded and focused on the Angel in front of him.

"Continue, Engel. Bitte." He breathed, running his tongue along his sharp teeth. Warren nodded slowly.

"Yes Sir."

A growl built low in Kurt's throat, rumbling out if his chest and creeping out of his mouth. Warren moaned at the sound.

"Shit." He whispered, carefully spreading his fingers and bringing them back together in order to stretch himself out.he grabbed the vibratory sitting next to him and grinned. He poured a gracious amount of lube into his palm and began to slick up the toy.

There was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the toy. He shifted his position. His right side was almost flush to the edge of the bed. His head was twisted to the side to look at Kurt. His body was tilted ever so slightly as to allow Kurt the best view of what he was doing. He tossed the remote for the vibrator to Kurt with a devilish wink.

He placed the tip of the toy against his quivering entrance. He began to push it in, further and further, until it bottomed out.

The curved end was doing its job wonderfully. It was just barely brushing his prostate hen he let it sit there, and if he moved at all, it took over and stole the show.

He began to work the toy into himself, working a gentle slide and push rhythm that was working pleasure into every fiber of his being.

He let out a high moan when the vibrations started up. It was low at first, just a barely there rumble that settled down into his belly.

He locked his baby blues onto Kurt's wide orange ones.

A throaty, long moan arose from his throat. It dragged past his lips and spilled from his tongue. Kurt's pupils dilated so far that they barely covered the amber color that Warren loved oh so much.

Upon seeing the shiteating grin Kurt upped the vibration.

"Don't you fucking dare. I'm in charge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lets ignore the fact that Nervous Gender wasnt a band until '78)
> 
> im going to hell


	3. 4+1 Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Kurt discovered Warren's piercings and one time Warren discovered Kurt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gay for a pierced/tattooed Warren tbh.

**1\. Tongue**

"What is that?"

Kurt's voice was filled with a deep seated curiosity. His red and yellow eyes were focused on Warren with an inquisitive look clouding over their shine.

"What's what?" Warren asked, not bothering to look away from his cassette collection.

"That thing on your tongue. What is it?" Kurt seemed genuinely curious.

"Oh, this?" Warren asked, pushing his tongue out of his mouth. Kurt nodded, staring at the metal ball resting on Warren's tongue.

"It's a tongue piercing. Got it when I was 16." The small silver ball caught the light when he spoke, winking in the dark cavern of his mouth.

"Oh."

**2\. Bellybutton**

A hand on Warren's chest startled him.

He was sitting on his bed, air drumming along to the Ramones' song blaring through his speakers.

He looked down and saw his boyfriend's hand planted just above his abs, fingers splayed wide.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, his hand skirting lower.

"Belly button piercing." Warren said, reaching out a hand to play with Kurt's hair.

Kurt grasped the piercing as carefully as he could between his forefinger and thumb. He gently rolled the charm. He lowered his head slightly to get a better look.

"Is this mistletoe?" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You gonna kiss below it?" Warren asked with the biggest shiteating grin gracing his face.

"You are the worst.

**3\. Nipples**

"Mein Gott, what is that?" Kurt gasped against Warren's mouth.

The pair were lying on Warren's bed, with Kurt pressed into the mattress. Warren was hovering over him, forearms braced on either side of Kurt's head.

"Hm?" Warren hummed, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. He gently sucked Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt groaned, his grip tightening on Warren's hips.

Kurt pulled back and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Warren sat up completely, his thighs boxing in Kurt's. While watching his heaving chest, Kurt found what he was looking for.

"This. What is it?" He asked. He reached out a thick finger and clumsily flicked the small metal hoop hanging from Warren's left nipple. He slid his eyes over to his right one, where an identical ring sat. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and carefully licked over Warren's nipple.

The older man shivered at the stimulation and pulled back, freeing his nipple from Kurt's fingers and mouth.

"Nipple rings. I got them done, like, last year. It's why I haven't been letting you touch my chest." Warren answered shyly.  
He shuddered again when Kurt grabbed the ring on his right nipple and gave it a careful tug.

"I think I like them."

**4\. Dydoes**

Warren was shocked when Kurt swore.

"Scheiße." The 18 year old breathed, a fierce purple settling on top of his cheekbones. He used a sharp nail to very carefully flick the barbell in front of him.  
Four of them rested through the head of Warren's cock- one at the 'north', 'south', 'east', and 'west' of his cockhead. They were a dark silver color and glistened with both precum and sunlight.

"They're- fuck, do that again. They're called dydoes. They're supposed to make sex better. They go through the glans of the dick and... Shit, it makes everything feel so good." He moaned, his hips rising off of the bed to chase Kurt's hand.

"I wonder what they would feel like inside of me." Kurt mused, running his finger down one of them thoughtfully.

Warren almost came right then and there.

**+1. Helix**

"Hey, babe. What's so important?" Warren asked, a slow, lazy grin pulling at his lips. He tossed his feet up onto the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head.  
Kurt was standing in front of him, practically vibrating apart with excitement. He carefully swept his hair out of the way, exposing his long, pointed ear.

"Sieh an!" He squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Warren leaned closer and saw what Kurt was so excited about.

Three small rings hung off of the cartilage of the top of his ear. They glistened in the light. They were each a different color- one was red, one was silver, and the last was black.

"I liked all of your piercings so much, so I decided to get some. They're for you, Scott and Peter." Kurt murmured, blushing at the ground. Warren's hand came up to gently cup the younger mutant's jaw.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Warren whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, letting himself linger there.

"I love you."

"I love you too, liebling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that this is the first time that Nightangel said 'I love you'


	4. Beer, Vodka and Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott notices Warren's accent for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on kurtwxgners Tumblr about Warren and bodyshots. I also saw a post somewhere about Warren having the same accent that Ben Hardy does and I. Am. Here. For. That. Shit.

Warren's accent almost never came out. Having lived in America for most of his life did a good job of covering his natural accent.

Still, living in Britain and East Berlin had caused a thick British accent to mar his words.

He was able to cover it often. Most of the time, his second 'natural' accent did the job for him.

Still, when copious amounts of alcohol was involved, it was out of his hands.

Currently, he and Scott were at a small, mutant run bar not too far from Xavier's. A chilled bottle of beer sat in front of Scott and a bottle of vodka and a shot glass took up the counter space in front of Warren. They were well into drinking. Scott was on his fifth bottle and Warren had downed half of the bottle of vodka.

In short, they were tanked.

"No, that's where you're wrong, mate! Empire Strikes Back was _way_ better than Return of the Jedi!" Warren slurred, tossing back another shot.

"Fuck off, Worthington! You don't know what you're talking about." Scott grumbled, shoving Warren's shoulder. The 22 year old almost fell off of his stool, but he was able to right himself and steady his weight on the bar.

"Look, love, I might be a punk kid, but I'm also a _really_ big nerd." Warren said, pressing his pointer finger into Scott's chest. He was pleasantly surprised to find a bit of muscle mass there.

Scott shoved his hand away with a scoff.

"You're drunk. Wait... Do you have an accent?" He asked. He inched closer to Warren until their noses were practically touching. He pressed forwards as if it would help him figure out the answer. Warren could feel Scott's breath ghosting over his lips, and he could finally see Scott's eyes through those god damn _glasses._

"Y-yeah. I mean, I lived in Britain for, like, 5 years and I was in East Berlin doing cage fighting for a while." Warren answered. He wanted to lean back, to get Scott _out_ of his personal space, but... he didn't. He didn't inch backwards.

Goosebumps rose across his skin as Scott's breath moved over to his throat. He could feel his pulse hammering beneath his skin and he had no doubt that Scott could hear it.

"We should do some body shots."

Warren was certain that Scott was drunk as soon as the suggestion passed by his very pink, very swollen lips. Still, Warren wasn't much better off, and found himself agreeing. He was also agreeing to have the tequila poured over him.

Soon, three shots of tequila, salt, and a lime slice on the bar next to him. Warren's shirt was sitting next to it, along with his leather jacket.

"Alright. So, where you wanna do it?" Scott asked. He tossed back one of the shots, some of it dribbling onto his chin and down onto his neck. Warren watched it slide down the curve of Scott's neck.

"Belly button?" Warren suggested. The pair were in the corner of the bar, next to one of vacant booths. "Sure. Salt on the collarbone?" "Yup."

Warren laid across the table, resting his head against the wall. Scott handed him a shot, a lazy grin settling over his plush lips. Warren knocked it back, reveling in the way the alcohol burned his throat on the way down.

"We're going to get in so much trouble when we get back." Warren giggled, setting the glass next to him clumsily. Due to his inebriation, he missed setting the glass on its bottom; instead, it toppled over and clattered to the ground.

"Dude, your accent is so thick right now. I can't understand you _at all._ " Scott laughed. He poured a little bit of salt on Warren's left collar bone. "Here. Bite this." He said, placing the skin of the lime against Warren's lips. The winged man held it between his teeth, his face twisting slightly when the sour juice hit his tongue.

The muscles of his stomach tightened and released when the first bit of the tequila hit his stomach. Scott stopped pouring, holding the edge of the glass about two inches above Warren's abs.

"Hold still, man. I'm trying to pour here." Scott grumbled, spreading a hand over Warren's fluttering stomach. He shivered and almost arched into the touch, but fought the urge when he felt the little bit of liquid settled in his bellybutton start to slosh around.

Scott continued pouring, managing to fit half of the shot into Warren's navel. A bit more of it overflowed out onto his sun kissed skin, tracing thin streaks down the sides of Warren's torso. Scott sat his shot glass down with much more grace than Warren had.

"Ready?" Scott asked. Warren nodded quickly, trying not to shiver at the cold tequila raising goose bumps across his skin.

Scott's tongue was warm over his collar bone. His tongue was soft and smooth compared to the rough texture of the salt that got pressed into his skin. He placed lingering, open mouthed kisses down Warren's torso, his tongue tracing delicate shapes over skin pulled taught over hard muscle. His thick lips created a seal around his belly button, sucking out the tequila with a fervor. His tongue traced the lines down Warren's ribs, licking up every last drop of alcohol that was still on Warren's skin. Scott leaned up and bit into the lime, his lips barely brushing against Warren's. He sucked on the lime for a second before dropping the remnants of the fruit next to the pair.

"You taste good, Worthington." Scott winked.

They were drunk. No one would fight that. Warren was barely able to stand, and Scott was wavering slightly on his feet.

Warren would blame him kissing Scott on the booze.

He looped his fingers through the belt loops of Scott's jeans, pulling the younger boy closer to him. Scott's palms landed on Warren's pectorals when he stumbled into the taller boy.

He tasted like cheap, shitty beer, tequila, and cinnamon toothpaste. His lips were like velvet, and they engulfed Warren's.

The kiss was sloppy. It was hurried and filled with a lust neither boys knew they had inside them. There was too much teeth, too much tongue, too many rushed gropes.

It was perfect.

"Ya know, your accent is pretty hot." Scott mumbled, not pulling away from the kiss.

"I hate you, Summers." Warren nipped Scott's lips, delighted at the shiver that ran through the younger boy.

Scott pulled Warren's lower lip into his mouth and bit. Hard. A thick shudder ran down Warren's spine, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"I got your number, Worthington."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Hell. Meet me by the bar, guys.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tried to be honest about everything. Honestly, he did. But there were some things he couldn't help but hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am never getting into heaven

Scott tried to be honest about everything. Honestly, he did. But there were some things he couldn't help but hide.

One of the things destined to stay hidden within the confines of Scott's mind was the small, supple breasts hidden beneath his shirt, the lack of a 'package', the small injections he took every week.

Currently, the only people that know are Jean, Charles, Erik, Jubilee, and Alex. Two of them are telepaths, so it's hard to fide information from them. One is his brother, and the other is trans herself. The other is just really, _really_ perceptive and kind of a douche.

That leads to the current situation.

Scott liked Peter. He _really_ did. He was fun, cool, lighthearted, and he treated Kurt like gold. Still, he couldn't tell him the truth.

Peter was also _very_ affectionate. He liked hugs and kisses and gropes and caresses.

That explains why he had Scott pinned to the door of the older boy's room.

A chair was wedged under the door handle to jam the door shut, and a towel had been stuffed underneath the door to block any sound from escaping.

Peter was good at kissing. He could be slow and languid, or rushed and forceful. He was fluid, knew how to use his lips and tongue, knew just when to bite and where to lick.

Kissing Peter was almost like a divine right.

He had a knee wedged between Scott's legs, and the younger boy was rutting against his thigh. Peter's hard on was pressed into Scott's hip, and the occasional shift sent shivers down both of their spines.

Both of Scott's hands were held above his head, pinned there by Peter's grip on his wrists. Peter's other hand was constantly moving- soothing small circles into the skin pulled taught over a hipbone, gripping at Scott's jaw, squeezing gently over Scott's shoulder, caressing anything they could reach.

Peter soon left Scott's mouth, trailing light kisses down to Scott's collarbone. He pressed rough, deep kisses against the junction of Scott's neck and shoulder, trying to elicit a response from the younger mutant.

A small groan, half formed and barely thought of, tumbled past Scott's red, swollen lips and floated through the air. Peter's breath caught and he pulled away from Scott's neck in order to look him in the eye as best he could.

"Fuck, Scott, you make the most beautiful noises."

Pride welled within Scott's stomach, a thick blush settling over the tips of his ears.

Peter nipped gently at the small moles and freckles dotting Scott's jaw, starting with the one on his chin and working his way over to Scott's ear. He lips were chapped and his breath was warm as they caressed his ear.

"I wanna hear more of it."

With a careful bite of the earlobe, Peter was back to worshipping Scott and showering him with pleasure.

He knew where all the spots that drove Scott mad were. The edge of his jaw, the junction of his neck, right above his left hip. There were so many more, but at this point, Scott could barely think, barely stand, barely remember his own name.

The panic that rose in his throat came too late.

Peter had caught the edge of his shirt and was removing it, gently peeling it over Scott's head.

The thing about Scott's body was that he didn't really need to wear bras. He was small- about an A cup, and they weren't noticeable.

Sadly, this was one of the days when Scott _was_ wearing a bra.

Peter stared at him blankly for a second before pressing his body back against Scott's.

Scott pushed him off, still reeling from what had just happened.

"H-How are you not freaked out?" Scott asked, drawing his arms close around his chest.

Peter shrugged. "You're still you. Just with different parts than I originally thought." He said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Scott's nose.

"Besides," he started, biting back a laugh, "It explains the lack of an erection." He said with a shrug.

He took a careful step towards Scott. When the younger man didn't push him back, he placed his hands on Scott's shoulders.

"You're still you." He repeated, resting his forehead against Scott's.

His hands slipped down Scott's back, stopping at the clasp of his bra.

"May I?" He asked, making deliberate eye contact with Scott. The younger man could see in Peter's eyes that he didn't want to scare him, or freak him out, or rush him.

His heart swelled and he nodded.

Peter fumbled with the clasp for a second before getting it figured out. The bra slid limply down Scott's arms before falling to the floor, where it joined both of their shirts and Peter's belt.

Peter placed his hand at the base of Scott's ribcage, just above where his floating ribs started. He looked at Scott through thick eye lashes, staring at his boyfriend to see his reaction.

Scott nodded shakily.

Peter hesitated for a second before sliding his hands up.

Scott's breast were soft. They weren't quite large enough to fill his hand, but they were still an almost perfect size.

Scott sucked in a deep breath as his hips stuttered sharply against Peter's thigh.

"Shit, Peter." Scott mumbled when the older mutant carefully rubbed his thumb over Scott's perky nipple.

"Get on the bed." Peter said, his voice trembling with arousal and lust. Scott obeyed, stumbling over to Peter's messy bed. He sat on the edge, staring down at his hands in his lap.

Peter walked over and stood in front of Scott.

Even when standing, Peter had a good 3 inches over Scott. With the 19 year old slouched over, sitting on the low bed, Peter positively _towered_ over him.

He gently pushed Scott onto his back. His lower half was still hanging off the bed, thought from the pelvis up he was planted firmly into the mattress.

Peter carefully dropped to his knees.

He pushed himself up gently, trailing one hand up the flat, smooth plain of Scott's stomach.

He followed his hand with his mouth, pressing open mouthed kisses and licking thick striped up Scott's torso.

He stopped just above his belly button, pressing his tongue against the flushed skin there. He sucked and kissed at the spot for a moment, sucking the blood to the skin in the form of a small, blotchy circle that grew darker as he continued.

When he gently nipped the skin with his front teeth, Scott's hips jumped off the bed.

"Fuck, Maximoff, get on with it." Scott complained, grinding his hips down against the mattress as he hoped to find _some_ form of stimulation.

Peter laughed.

"Okay, okay." He mumbled against Scott's skin, trailing his mouth higher and higher. He slowly sucked one of Scott's pink nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh.

Scott was squirming now, pushing his hips up and subsequently into Peter's stomach. The younger man groaned, griping on about Peter being slow at the wrong time, and that he needed to hurry up.

Peter found a quick way to silence him.

His right hand pressed firmly onto the crouch of Scott's jeans. A soft gasp rose from Scott's sinful lips, his eyes almost glossing over as he dropped his head back down.

Peter slowly popped the buttons of Scott's jeans, working the denim down past his knees. The crotch of his panties were dark, soaked through with his arousal.

Peter pressed a curious finger into the wet spot.

Scott's hips rose off the bed, and a low, choked out moan fleeing from his vocal chords. His grip on the sheets tightened, and his heels dug into the ground.

"Oh my God." He rasped, his head pushing back into the mattress.

Peter dipped one finger beneath the waist band of Scott's panties. He waited for confirmation from the other mutant before he removed them.

Scott was beautiful like this.

His hair was all mussed up, and his lips were even more swollen and even redder than usual. Small hickeys and bruises were forming across his milky skin.

His nipples stood at attention, hard and peaked. A thick, dark love bite broke the white expanse of Scott's skin. His jeans and panties were bunched around his calves, loose and confining at the same time.

He was glistening with need, dripping with lust. His engorged clit stuck out from the rest of his folds, about a solid inch long and swollen with blood.

Scott was panting, staring blankly at the ceiling as he awaited the next sensation Peter would provide him.

Peter grinned to himself and lowered his head gently.

"This will be fun for both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS I SWEAR NOT ALL OF THIS STORY WILL BE RATED E I JUST CANT STOP WRITING UTTER S I N


	6. Skinny Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A PART THAT ISN'T ENTIRELY E RATED (even tho it is a bit explicit but whatever it's progress)

"C'mon, it's just past these trees." Warren called, disappearing behind an especially thick clump of trees.

Peter sighed and followed him. He wanted nothingmore than to speed up and zip ahead of Warren. Alas, he couldn't, because Warren was taking him to a 'surprise' in the middle of the forest. So, he begrudgingly followed his idiot of a boyfriend further into the forest.

"Here we are." Warren said, stopping several minutes later. He stood in the mid-July sunlight, spreading his arms and wings in a grandiose gesture. Sweat was glistening on his skin.

They were standing by a wide, deep stream. The water was flowing quickly, crystal clear and free of pollutants. Smooth rocks shimmered at the bottom. It was calm, quiet, perfect.

Peter wasn't expecting Warren to drop trou.

His boots, socks, pants, underwear and shirt were all shed (in that order) and tossed into a haphazard pile on the bank of the creek. He stood there for a second, basking in the glow of the warm summer sunlight.

He turned to Peter, who was merely staring at him like, well, an idiot. Peter's eyes were immediately drawn to Warren's cock, which bobbed between his legs when he moved, already half full. The barbells that adorned his dick glistened in the light.

He grinned at Peter before entering the water.

He turned back to Peter with another condescending leer. "Ya gonna come join me?" There was a taunting edge to Warren's words, a sharp underside that was barely discernable.

Peter had never taken his clothes off so quickly in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the fact that I had to Google the term 'drop trou'


	7. Natural Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren is pissed because the girl going around taking pictures of people who are 'naturally beautiful' won't stop hounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A COMPLETELY SFW ONE I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF
> 
> Credit to this idea goes to x-men-headcanons on Tumblr! Sorry that I haven't put credit up sooner, I was having trouble finding their URL

It started on Tuesday.

A small mutant girl with beautiful red eyes and shimmering scales was going around campus, taking pictures of students. She was making a piece about 'natural beauty'.

Of course, she went to Kurt and Scott. She tried to get Mistique's picture, but that didn't work. She had pictures of Erik's smile, of Mort, of Ororo.

She wouldn't leave Warren alone.

It'd been a week.

She was still badgering Warren, trying to get him to agree to _one_ picture.

Eventually, he had enough.

"Look. I get it. You want a picture of my wings. But I'm not naturally beautiful. I'm scarred. I'm broken. So stop bothering me." He snapped, eyes set in a glare as his lips pulled into a sneer.

She laughed. "That's why I want to take a picture if you. Your wings are pretty, yes, but there's a raw beauty to be seen in scars. They tell your story. They're beautiful." She said softly, a smile gracing her lips.

Warren couldn't breathe. This was the first time anyone had called him beautiful after the accident. Well, other than his boyfriends, but he never believed them.

This girl was so sincere. Warren could feel it, feel the weight of her words in his bones, feel the truth she meant burning into his skin.

When her piece was published on campus, Warren's small half grin was the largest picture, front and center.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come blow up my inbox!
> 
> Once again gifted to Kat (sparkletastic-whoo on Tumblr)


End file.
